Pequeña
by navel20
Summary: Mi versión de lo que fue o será la noche y despertar tras el 4x23


¿Existía la propiedad de expandirse en los humanos?

¿Realmente era posible que esa persona que tenía delante y de espaldas fuera tan pequeña?

Pequeña. Sí, pequeña. Nunca habría imaginado utilizaría esa palabra del vocabulario para definirla. Es extraordinaria, es hermosa, es grande, es cabezota, es valiente, es exasperante, es firme, pero nunca había pensado en ella como pequeña.

Pequeña. Pequeña ahora. Estando despierta parecía doble grande. A su lado sientes que emana tal energía que su espacio personal te invade. Es casi imposible invadir el suyo, y cuando crees hacerlo compruebas que simplemente ha sido ella la que ha dejado que dieses un paso dentro. Con sólo decir Kate Beckett, resuena su nombre en la boca. No es un simple nombre, no es una simple detective, no es una simple mujer.

Pequeña. Ese adjetivo lo había descubierto esa noche y lo estaba comprobando ahora. Ella es casi tan alta como él, eso sí es verdad. Pero ahora, durmiendo plácidamente parecía que ese espacio personal que la engrandece no existiera. Tal vez sí, pero no lo veía. Quizás estaba dentro de ese espacio y tal cual atraviesas el portalón de una ciudad medieval y que ya no ves porque está a tus espaldas. Ahora no existía ese algo que hace que la mujer Kate Beckett se convierta en la gran Kate Beckett.

Pequeña. Estaba incorporado, apoyado sobre el dorso de la mano para poder verla mejor. Quería tener visión más allá de su pelo. Tenía el brazo pasado por encima de ella, cogiéndole una mano. La otra de ella descansaba a escasos centímetros, entre su cara y la de sus manos unidas. Abriendo la mano y alargando el pulgar en dirección a la que ella tenía suelta, prácticamente cabían las dos manos de su amante en la propia.

Pequeña. Podía ver relajada a la musa, a la detective, a su inspiración, a… ¿su mujer?, al centro de lo que se había convertido su vida. Le quedaban restos de maquillaje pero se intuía cómo era sin él. Aún persistía un pequeño atisbo de lo que había sido la joven Kate Beckett. La Katie juvenil de instituto y universitaria. La Katie que realmente no hace tanto dio paso a la Kate de ahora. ¿Cómo habría sido conocer a la Kate de joven?... Cuando él era joven, cuando tuvo a Alexis, Kate tenía…. NO. Mejor no pensar eso si quería mirarse a la cara al día siguiente. Mejor centrarse en la visión de ahora. Ella, con piel suave, pero con el curtido del perfil de sus ojos y comisura que la había transformado y daba el aspecto de la mujer que se presentaba delante de él.

Pequeña. Horas antes se había sorprendido que su torso, su espalda eran más pequeñas de lo que pensaba. En medio de caricias, besos, suspiros y mordisqueos sintió que ella buscaba más su boca. Ella abusaba de sus labios provocándole una tortura deseada. Él respondió a su tortura provocándole el mismo suplicio. Ella se agarró a su espalda y bramó al sentir cómo ella le desgarraba la piel. Giró sobre sí mismo con ella arriba y aprisionándole las manos entre su lastimada espalda y el colchón, la agarró de la cara y la obligó a que parase su tortura. Cuando pudo separarse de ella unos centímetros vio lo que realmente pasaba. "¡Kate!" ella aún tenía la vista ida a otro mundo. Ese momento no era amor ni pasión, sus ojos expresaban miedo, angustia, terror y aún sentía que seguía agarrándose a su espalda como si fuera el último asidero del planeta "¡Kate!" Ella se sobresaltó y al fin volvió a su mundo, lo miró. Un minuto y acompasaron sus respiraciones, ella suavizó la fuerza con que se agarraba mientras él intentaba entender su reacción.

Se incorporó para quedarse sentado y ella sentada sobre él. Sin apartar su mirada, y con las manos aún en su rostro comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, su boca, su cuello. Ella se soltó de su agarre y lo abrazó con todas sus extremidades. Sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, sus piernas pasando por detrás de la cintura. Queriéndola reconfortar acompañó su abrazo y se dio cuenta que ese cuerpo que abrazaba apenas tenía volumen. ¿Cómo era posible que toda esa fuerza, todo ese sentimiento y ternura que emanaba ahora cupiese en ese cuerpo? Los minutos que pasaron parecieron horas. El único ruido de sus respiraciones aún agitadas se silenciaron en la cálida oscuridad. Ella quería un contacto pleno, si había algún pequeño resquicio lo intentaba cerrar. Esa quietud y esa calma acompañada de su olor también eran un todo en medio de esa noche.

Y después, ya sea por mayor contacto o por necesidad, ella buscó la unión de la última parte que quedaba entre los dos. Esta vez era todo calmado. Los movimientos de ella eran suaves, pero debido a ese contacto total y a esa languidez era capaz de sentir todos los músculos que utilizaba. Los tobillos y piernas apretaban contra la cintura, los brazos impedían que sus cuerpos se alejaran un solo milímetro, su musculatura interna acompañada de la abdominal producía un movimiento en el diafragma que al relajarse podía oír y sentir cómo exhalaba suaves suspiros desde lo profundo de su pecho hasta su garganta. Prácticamente sentía que el resuello de ella se producía en su propio cuerpo. Abrazarla era casi como abrazarse a sí mismo y la expresión ser uno se convertía en realidad con aquello que estaba experimentando.

Pequeña. El hueco de la sábana formado entre sus dos cuerpos dejaba ver su espalda. Recreándose cada segundo recorría con la mirada las suaves protuberancias que la columna dibujaba en su piel. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… y sábana. Lástima que ese lienzo negro que antes ni se habían preocupado en abrir ahora cerraba la visión a ese cuerpo.

Pequeña. Pequeña sonrisa que veía asomar en su boca. Tranquila, calmada, feliz. Y feliz él. Había sido una noche intensa, en que la mayor recompensa la tendrían al día siguiente. El primer día de su nueva vida.

Pequeña. Se dio cuenta que esa noche apenas hablaron. Rieron, suspiraron, se hablaron en silencio, gritaron. Ahora, para compensar esa pequeña falta, le dijo en un susurro al oído: "Te quiero, Kate". Era increíble lo que tanto había costado decir ahora lo decía sin vacilación, era tan natural como llamarla por el móvil. Ella, en su sueño le respondió "Te quiero" Eso fue como una dulce melodía para sus oídos. Él lo sabía, ella se lo había demostrado, pero todavía no se lo había oído decir. Si ella despierta no era capaz quizás fuera por algo que la bloqueara pero… esa confesión en un simple susurro demuestra que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como los de él y sonaba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Pequeña. Un suspiro casi bostezo movió la cama. Ella al sentir el movimiento giró sobre sí misma. Al notar el movimiento la liberó de la mano y dejó que rodase. Ahora estaba de de frente. Un brazo de ella buscó una ubicación más cómoda a su nueva posición y chocó contra su cuerpo. Un movimiento de párpados, abrió a medias los ojos, tres pestañeos más y los abrió por completo. Él sonreía, ella encontró sus ojos, luego bajó a sus labios y lo imitó. Esa noche había besado esos labios, pero ahora era un nuevo día. Nuevo día para nuevos besos. Se inclinó y la recibió con su mejor caricia.

- Ei – Dijo ella como señal de buenos días.

- Ei, pequeña.


End file.
